In image display devices such as cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, plasma displays (PDP), electroluminescence displays (ELD) and liquid crystal displays (LCD), plate-like transparent materials such as glass and plastic are used. These transparent materials have problems that transparency is apt to be impaired by such as adhesion of dust or stain due to static electricity or a scuff or a scratch.
Consequently, it is conducted that a hard coat layer has been formed on a transparent material, or another layer has been further formed on the hard coat layer for providing desired functions (for example, an antistatic property, an antifouling property, an antireflection property, etc.) (Patent Documents 1 to 3).
For example, in Patent Document 1, a method of providing an antistatic property by adding an antistatic agent to the hard coat layer is provided. In Patent Documents 2 and 3, a method of providing an antistatic property by forming an antistatic layer 1) between a substrate and the hard coat layer, or 2) between the hard coat layer and a low refractive index layer, or the like is provided.
However, in the method of Patent Document 1, a thickness of the hard coat layer generally needs to be larger than that of other layers to achieve such as predetermined strength and further, the antistatic agent has to be added in high density to exert antistatic performance, and therefore a large amount of an expensive antistatic agent is required and this method is economically disadvantageous.
On the other hand, in the methods of Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is necessary to have a step of forming one more layer in order to provide antistatic performance, and a process step tends to become troublesome. Further, since another layer is formed on the antistatic layer, antistatic performance becomes worse than that of the antistatic layer itself.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an optical layered body having antistatic performance which can be obtained at low cost and by a simple method.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-345228    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-94007    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication 2006-18233